Various types of head caps and towels are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a head towel cap including an elasticized substantially circular cap configured to cover a user's head, a V-shaped attachment having a right flap, a left flap, and a concave apex attached to a back area of the cap, and a right hook fastener and a left hook fastener disposed on an exterior surface of the left flap proximal a bottom edge and the right flap proximal the bottom edge, respectively. What has been further needed is for each of the right flap and the left flap to have a folded position and an alternate unfolded position. Each of the right flap and the left flap is in the retracted position when each of the right flap and the left flap is secured to an external surface of a left area of the cap and a right area of the cap, respectively. Each of the right flap and the left flap is in the extended position when the bottom edge of each of the right flap and the left flap is disposed atop a right breast and a left breast, respectively. The head towel cap thus protects a user's clothes from becoming wet or dirty from water, hair coloring, and hair trimmings. The retractable and extendable nature of the right flap and the left flap allows the head towel cap to be individually used as a towel and, alternately, a hair cap, as needed.